The Lonely Boy
by Thylia Zaphyr
Summary: Miharu goes back to the abandoned caravan park where he first made his deal with Yoite and rediscovers feelings he wish he never had.
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely Boy

Miharu looked out across the forested clearing in front of him, he had come here to meet Yoite and he was slightly nervous. Even though they had only met once before he felt strangely attached to the other boy, Miharu took a moment to compose himself before he began walking down the hill at an easy pace. No one was ever going to see him without his mask of indifference; no one could know he actually cared about anyone.

Miharu crept across the ground before he found his destination, an old abandoned caravan where he had made his deal with Yoite and where he first began to have these strange desires and feelings he had never experienced with anyone else.

He slowly raised his right hand to the door of the vehicle and was about to knock when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around flinging his hair wildly across his face. He slammed against the caravan and almost fell to the ground in shock but a pair of gentle hands stopped him just before he landed.

His hair settled across his eyes disrupting his vision and he reached up to brush the dark mess out of the way.

Miharu couldn't stop the faintest of blushes appearing on his cheeks as he glanced up at the person who had saved him, Yoite. The older boys pale features were slightly hidden away under a hat and his dark hair. He dark eyes scanned Miharu making a shiver run down the younger boys spine. _He really is beautiful; _Miharu thought wistfully before he forced the fantasies away, it could never happen, why was he even thinking that?.

'So did you bring what I asked?,' came the soft voice of the one who had startled him. Yoite tilted his head slightly and starred at Miharu with a blank look that he often wore.

'Y-yes.' The younger boy stammered in reply thinking about where the older boy's hands were holding him. What was he supposed to have brought again? He couldn't think, his mind was clouded with lust for something could never have 'I just…'

Miharu fumbled in his pocket for a moment before looking down and bumping heads with Yoite. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Yoite's long fingers brush his face, a faint gasp escaped him. He flung himself backwards and hit the door of the metal transport behind him, hard enough to black out.

Just as his eyes closed he heard a voice in the back of his mind whisper, 'Miharu.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites, this has led me to writing the next chapter yay! (Finally sorry for the wait, I had no idea what to write so I'm making it up as I go along) Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

_Miharu let out a gasp and his eyes widened as he felt a hand touching his chest. _

'_It's okay Miharu.' A voice whispered in his ear and he immediately knew it was his lover Yoite. The younger boy blushed slightly and moaned as Yoite began pulling up his shirt in an exaggerated motion, the Kira user sliding his hands on his soft nipples…_

Miharu opened his eyes and sat up straight before feeling a faint bruise on the back of his head. _This isn't happening to me, _he thought as if trying to convince himself of anything other than his real feelings. He blinked the sleep out his eyes and rubbed the tender area hidden in his messy hair and came to terms with his surroundings.

He was sitting on a bed in some kind of building; it had tatami flooring and looked like a traditional Japanese house. He frowned not knowing where he was and eased himself to his feet to see if he could find his cohort.

Miharu reached the sliding door that separated his room from the rest of his house and heard a groan come from somewhere. _Just my stomach, better find some food to. _He slid open the door quietly and began walking down the hallway frowning as he smelt chocolate chips. He followed the scent and was led into a small cramped kitchen; it came from an oven that was baking some cookies. _Cookies?_

He was about to take a step closer to investigate, when the air was knock out of him and his newly developed bruise was pushed roughly against the wooden wall. He let out a groan. _That seems to be happening to me too often recently. _

Not realising he had spoken aloud he was surprised to hear the light whispery voice of the Kira user that held him down; 'Well you should be more careful then, can't have you being hurt, yet.'

Miharu let out a sigh as Yoite readjusted his grip and pressed the boy against the wall and leaned closer. Their faces were inches apart and the older boy added, 'Do you really think about me the way you seem to, Miharu?' _What is he talking about? _Miharu panicked and began struggling before he realised just how strong Yoite was.

Yoite caressed his face dragging his long finger slowly against Miharu's skin and the younger boy failed to suppress a shiver and his cheek lit up with a faint rosy blush.

'Stop it Yoite,' Miharu whispered but his voice shook and it failed to mask his true desire.

'Hush,' the older boy's voice sounded close to his ear and Miharu couldn't help but glance over and look into Yoite's eyes. The older boy's expression softened he slowly pressed his lips against the younger's.

Miharu deepened the kiss and stopped struggling, he slowly trailed his fingers through Yoite's hair bringing him closer and switched their positions until he was pinning the taller boy against the wall.

'Miharu,' Yoite muttered before he moved his hands under Miharu's shirt and teased his nipple causing him to let out the faintest moan. He moved down and began biting the older boy's neck trailing kisses down his stomach, undressing as he went till he was kneeling in front of Yoite's crotch.

Yoite chuckled, a sound that took Miharu by surprise making him look up to make sure he hadn't just imagined it. He slowly reached up and slid his hand under the top button of the other boy's pants slowly pulling them down to reveal the growing hardness beneath.

He licked the head of the Kira user's private part only to feel the delightful response of a hand reaching done to caress his hair and a welcome gasp escape the older's lips. He was about to take it all in when there was a clutter and a yelp. He was so completely fixed on what he was doing he almost ignored it.

'Wh-what are you doing?! You could have at least warned me-'The new comer exclaimed with wide eyes.

Without the faintest change in expression Yoite replied softly, 'Hello, Raikou.'

**Author's Note: I know it wasn't that good but I hope to improve it by the next chapter which should be coming out by next Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is obviously not the next Saturday so all I can say is thank you for the follows and being patient with the story. Please forgive me, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Raikou flicked his pink hair as he tried to regain his dignity before rolling his eyes and turning back the way he had come in.

'We're going on a field trip Gou,' He said as he left only to be met with a protest from his assistant.

'Raikou, we only just got back,' He whined but didn't really mean it, Raikou was everything to him.

Yoite glanced down at the boy at his feet as Raikou's and Gou's footsteps faded. Miharu fell backwards onto his hands and felt the older's gaze on him as he looked at the floor.

He whispered, 'Did that even mean anything to you? Are you just going to use me or-or.' A tear appeared in Miharu's eye and he quickly reached up to wipe it away. Raikou's sudden intrusion was completely forgotten as he questioned the other boy. He met Yoite's glance but he couldn't see any emotions there, just a blanket of nothing so he pulled himself to his feet and began to turn away. _Fine, he doesn't care, now why don't I stop caring about him?_ Miharu was about to reach the door when the he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Miharu,' The single word sent a tingle down the boy's spin trailing down to between his legs. _How can he do this to me, just by talking? _He didn't give himself time to think of an answer before trying to shrug off the hand, it didn't move so he tried to struggle out of the grasp only to lose his balance and they both fell to the ground.

Yoite blinked as he found out the position they had landed in. Miharu was beneath him, his mouth pursed slightly in surprise, the Kira user reached up a hand to trace to Shinra Bonshou's lips, _so fragile, _he thought biting his own lip in thought.

Miharu's breathing hitched as he saw Yoite's expression and he tried hard to look away but that wasn't the only thing getting hard. He felt the older boy's finger on his lip and on instinct he reached his hands up the other's shirt and traced along Yoite's lean body.

Yoite watched the younger boy's explorations and felt a hard length pressing against his own before he started moving his hips causing Miharu to sigh in unexpected pleasure. The Kira user reached down into the boy's boxers with one hand and tilted his face with the other; he wanted to see the boy's expression, to hear his breathing.

Miharu moaned as he felt a hand stroke his slit and he tried tilting his head back but was stopped by a caress. 'Yoite,' He said softly, almost questioningly wondering if he was dreaming again. He looked back up at the Kira user and couldn't help but kiss the other's lips. Softly at first before he became desperate, he yelp in surprise suddenly as the hand that had been stroking him moved and a finger entered his hole.

'Is this your first time Miharu?' Yoite muttered teasingly between kisses added another finger. Miharu only responded by moving himself in time with the now thrusting fingers. This was a side the Kira user had never seen but he… liked it.

Miharu closed his eyes as a deep blush appeared on his cheeks, _yes this is my first time Yoite. _A third finger entered him and his breathing quickened before he got used to the intrusion.

Yoite reached into the pocket of the pants he had been wearing, he pulled out a small packet and ripped it opened with a twist of his fingers.

Miharu opened his eyes and was met by the sight of Yoite slipping on a condom, he had done a bit of research on this in case something like this ever happened. Even after knowing what was going on for some reason he was turned on by the sight in front of him. He looked for the lube before spotting it already open, _he must have already used on his fingers. _The younger boy turned an even deeper shade of red before he saw the Kira user grab the tube and lather himself up.

Yoite removed his fingers and Miharu whined at the loss. The older boy grabbed the younger and easily rolled him onto his stomach so he had an easier access to enter Miharu.

Miharu felt his pulse speed up suddenly in anticipation before he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. _What kind of dick has this guy been hiding in his pants all this time? _Was the first question that popped into his head as he cried out in pain. Miharu grabbed at the floor desperately to steady himself as the Kira user thrust into him again.

Yoite could feel the younger boy's tight hole around his member and it felt like ecstasy as he slide in and out of the tight ring of muscle, slowly developing a rhythm.

Miharu felt a burst of pleasure when Yoite pounded into him, the Kira user hit the same spot continuously leaving the younger boy gasping and moaning beneath him.

Both Yoite and Miharu began to develop a synchronisation of sounds and thrusts.

_Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Yelp._

Yoite began to feel himself get ready to release so he started to speed up, going deeper and harder before reaching down and grabbing the younger boy's neglected length. He began pumping his fingers in time with his thrusts before they both came together leaving a white liquid trail around them and inside the younger.

Yoite lay across Miharu slowly stroking and touching the boy's face before turning him over so they were lying side by side.

Miharu heard a knock on the door but stayed where he was, too tired to move, before it slid open revealing Yukimi.

Yukimi thought, _Raikou and Gou seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave, I wonder what was up with them? Those cookies sure smell good might just- _His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him.

Yoite looked at the newest intruder to the kitchen before he climbed to his feet not bothering to clean up the mess his recent activities had created. 'Hello Yukimi,' He spoke evenly as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Yukimi made some gagging sounds in his throat before turning to look in the closest wall. 'So uh did you just… y-you know… with the Shinra Bonshou in the kitchen? ' He gestured around the room trying not to look at Yoite.

The Kira user simply replied, 'It was very fulfilling you should join us next time.'

Yukimi mouth dropped open again before he left the room in a fast walk.


End file.
